


Lucky Girl

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Smutty smutty drabble~





	Lucky Girl

“Y/N… fuck… come on baby, stop teasing me.” Jensen was sweating, his hard body trembling beneath me. I straddled his hips, rubbing my ass over his stiff cock; the thin barrier of my silk panties the only thing blocking his entry into my heat.

I kept my palms pressed down flat on his thick shoulders, holding him down while I rolled my hips over him again. He groaned and pressed his head back against the pillow, out of breath and desperate.

I watched with hungry eyes as a bead of sweat slid slowly down his neck and I leaned down to stop it with my lips. I ran my tongue down the strong line of his throat, tasting the salt that lingered on his skin. He was warm and smelled like heaven; the mix of his fading cologne and sweat from the long day filled my senses and made me dizzy with lust. I breathed him in as my lips traveled his scratchy throat. The faint stubble that shadowed his jaw sent shivers down my back as it pricked against my sensitive lips.

Jensen struggled against my hands, moaning wordlessly as I teased him. Soon I’d release him, let him flip me over and have his way, but right now…he was all mine.

I pushed myself up, pecking his juicy lips once more before I sat back and wiggled my hips a little more. I wanted him so bad it almost hurt, but I loved the slightly pained look in his eyes, loved the way he sucked in his bottom lip, biting down to try and relieve a little pressure, take his mind off of what he couldn’t have yet. I rubbed myself over his swollen length, letting it nudge at my clit through my panties, picking up my pace as the sensation distracted me. A little friction never hurt no one, but it sure frustrated him. My hands slipped off of his shoulders, running slowly down his chest as I rode him. His hands flew to my hips, gripping me tightly and urging me to move faster. I pinched his nipples hard, pulling a strained yelp from between his clenched teeth.

“Y/N! Fuck! Baby, you’re making me crazy… please…” God, did I love it when he begged. Big tough guy, TV hero, wanna be rockstar, begging under my touch.

“That is the plan Jay,” I cooed and slipped away, leaving his hips so that I could crouch down beside him instead. I tucked my knees underneath me, sticking my ass in the air and leaning down to get a better view of his beautiful cock. I ran my fist down over it, slowly pulsing my fingers as I went. Jensen’s thighs twitched as I pressed my tongue to his leaking slit; he whimpered as I ran my lips down the side, moaned loudly as my mouth closed around the tip. I took him in, savoring the tart taste of him; loving the feel of him, so hot and heavy on my tongue.

Jensen’s fingers made their way slowly up my thigh, dancing around the hem of the silk that covered me. I spread my knees, giving him room to slip between my legs and dip into my wetness. I lost focus for a moment, rocking back against his hand and moaning softly as he crooked his fingers inside.

“God, Y/N, I gotta fuck you,” Jensen growled, as I forced my lips down him once again. I held my breath, hollowing my cheeks as I pulled back and smiled as I felt him tense and suck in a deep, heavy breath. “Now!”

I laughed, proud of myself for pushing him so close to the edge of crazed. I sat back on my heels and yelped as Jensen grabbed my shoulders. He pushed me back against the pillows and bruised my lips with his as his hands tore at my panties, ripping them away without ceremony.

“You’re a bad girl, teasing me like that,” he informed me with a smirk.

“I’m sorry,” I lied, staring up at him, breathless and waiting. I ran my hands down his sides, pulling at him, trying to urge him onward. I was aching, shivering for him.

“No you’re not,” he laughed. He was still holding back, letting me suffer for a while. He ran the tip of his cock up and down my slit, never pushing in, just sliding through the slick heat. I whined and wiggled against him. “I should punish you,” he grinned and leaned down over me, bringing his face to mine. I pushed up and took his mouth, sucking hard at his bottom lip as I ran my hands through his short hair. “But fuck it,” he said when I released him, “I can’t wait.”

Finally he rounded home, slamming into me with a blissful force that curled my toes and rolled my eyes. I held tight to him, locking my legs around his thick waist and digging my fingers into his big shoulders. It wasn’t long until we were both shouting into the darkness, invoking God in blasphemous voices as we found our sweet release together.

I took him into my arms when he fell, cradling his head against my breast, floating with him in a drunken haze. Whispers of love passed between us, soft kisses lingered hot on each others skin. Every time with him was perfect, each moment was filled with passion like our very first night together. Every touch, every kiss, every whisper reminded me how much I loved him and just how lucky I was that he was mine.


End file.
